


Quien

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso hay quienes creen que siempre lo discriminan, aunque no sea así…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quien

Por fin podía contemplarla con calma. Luego de haberla perdido, sentía que al recuperarla estaba más bella que cuando la había conocido. No le reprochó el haberse ido de aquella forma, al menos no de manera directa, sin embargo Garnet se sintió en el derecho, o más bien en la necesidad, de darle sus razones.

Llevaba un buen tiempo en silencio, contemplando el leve mecer del pasto alto en el claro, durante una de las noches que, mucho más tarde, recordaría con dulzura. La fogata fue devorando los últimos trozos de madera y el simple crepitar parecía ser una melodía mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de aquellas fatuas que había podido escuchar en el palacio, en tantas ocasiones.

Él, en cambio podía opinar lo mismo de su voz. La escuchó con calma cuando al fin decidió hablar, con la seguridad de que solo ellos dos estaban despiertos. Aunque en el fondo lo dudaba tratándose de Steiner, jamás podía desligarse de su sobreprotección y no pretendía hacerlo tampoco en ese momento ni nunca.

—… ahora sé que no buscaban nada de lo que en teoría se había propuesto, no me quejo. Al fin y al cabo agradezco ese revés —. Yitan la entendió, sin necesidad de preguntarle, que se refería al supuesto secuestro que nunca fue tal, para sorpresa de ambos—Pero jamás me había sentido así, ¿sabes? Por eso necesité irme, demostrar que en realidad ya no soy la misma. O quizás en verdad nunca fui quien creía que era —miró el cielo que, coronado de estrellas, parecía un gran manto que se extendía más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar—Me sentía así desde que los escuché hablar… a los chicos de Tantalus —explicó—, cuando apenas salimos de Alexandria —rememoró. Aquellas palabras que se le habían quedado, de manera simple y quizás innecesaria, grabadas a fuego—"¿Quién se cree esa? ¿Qué es una de nosotros? ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo habla, con su gran vara tornada en oro, como toda una princesa?" —Le sonrió a la nada.

—¿Te molestó? —Yitan había elegido cuidadosamente la expresión. Garnet pareció reflexionar al respecto, como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera hecho aquella sencilla y evidente pregunta.

—Pues… creo que en realidad me dolió —dejó de observar el firmamento para posar la mirada en la tierra—, supongo que me sentí rara… o sola, como una extraña entre ustedes.

—Eso es bueno.

Garnet lo miró, consternada por esas palabras, pero se encontró con la franca y despreocupada sonrisa que Yitan siempre sabía regalarle para confortarla. Por esa expresión en la dama, se sintió en la obligación de explicarse, aunque se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo con circunspección.

—Quiero decir… eres una buena persona y eso es lo que cuenta. Si te preocupa lo que piensan los demás sobre ti no es malo, siempre y cuando tengas presente lo que en verdad consideras que debes cambiar y lo que no —al ver que ella no lo entendía del todo, intentó explicarse mejor—, porque la opinión ajena te servirá para saber si vas en el camino que pretendes, pero solo te servirá para eso, lo que importa es cómo tú te veas. A mí me agradas como eres… solo que algunas personas sentirán envidia de ti. Y es normal —alzó los hombros, muy gestual. —Ya los has oído —remarcó—"esa vara", "es una princesa" —apuntaló repitiendo sus palabras—. Tú no tienes la culpa de haber nacido en una cuna de oro, pero no importa lo que eres, sino lo que quieres ser, ¿entiendes? "No es lo que haces, sino la manera en la que lo haces" dice una canción.

Garnet asintió, con una sonrisa repleta no solo de felicidad, sino también de paz.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Ya has visto —continuó Yitan, motivado por esa mueca que lo eximía de algún cargo, pues en alguna parte de él se sentía culpable de todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo había acabado en ese punto porque ellos dos se habían conocido. No valía echarle la culpa al destino si uno mismo es quien se forja el camino—… los chicos ahora te conocen mejor y les agradas. A veces las personas pueden ser prejuiciosas, sin importar su posición social, su credo o… lo que sea —hubo energía en sus últimas palabras, habló con convicción, con la seguridad que le imprimía a todo lo que decía—. Si no te discriminan por pobre, te discriminarán por rica. Si no te discriminan por fea, te discriminarán por linda. Incluso hay quienes creen que siempre lo discriminan, aunque no sea así… está en el humano —especificó—, digo… ser prejuicioso hasta el punto de llegar a auto-discriminarse. ¡Yo también creía que serías diferente! Pero… —fue bajando el tono de voz—Hoy en día para mí eres… Daga. Simplemente Daga. Los que te conocemos bien sabemos que nunca serías capaz de hacerle daño a nadie de manera intencional.

Garnet asintió, suspirando de alivio, como si en el fondo hubiera esperado esas palabras, como si le gustara creer en ello o confiar en que Yitan le decía la verdad, aunque fuera solo la suya y por ende subjetiva. Le aliviaba corroborar una vez más que Yitan pensaba así de ella.

El silencio entre ambos y el fuego iluminando tenuemente sus rostros había creado una atmosfera especial, pero, como solía ser en esas circunstancias, Steiner sabía hacer su oportuna intervención.

Yitan tuvo que desistir y aplazar el beso que desde hace tanto tiempo quería darle, cuando escuchó la forzada tos del hombretón.

—Princesa… debería descansar —se escuchó decir desde el interior de la tienda. El mogurito a cargo de la carpa se despertó de su sopor con un ligero sobresalto.

—Es cierto, tenemos un largo viaje por delante —ella se puso de pie, pero antes de dejarlo a Yitan con esa desolación en la mirada se estiró lo suficiente para dejarle, en cambio, un silencioso beso; que más que un gesto de camaradería parecía ser algún desafío a cometer la osadía que parecía tener en mente. Se sonrieron, cómplices, atesorando ese frugal atrevimiento por parte de ella. Yitan estiró los brazos a su estilo y la contempló marchar.

—Ey, coronel, si está despierto, podría relevarme.

Al reclamo de Yitan, Steiner exhaló un falso y exagerado ronquido en respuesta, y bajo la luz de la luna el auténtico fiel caballero se quedó haciendo guardia.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si el Final Fantasy IX fuera mío? Qué horror. Todo de Square-Enix.  
> Prompt: 007. Pistacho [Fandom Insano]  
> Siempre tuve el pendiente de escribir algo sobre este universo; como lo estoy volviendo a jugar por tercera vez me picó el bichito, pero no es nada del otro mundo, solo algo que tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y que el prompt me ayudó a pulir.


End file.
